


The break-up

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [48]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Yanagi made up his mind and confronts oyabun with it.





	The break-up

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-08-18 03:30pm to 03:34pm

"I heard you're going to open up a business at the border to China."

Yukimura looked up at him, a small frown coming to his face.

"Rumor-news travels fast."

Yanagi stood tall, no hesitance in his stance, just like the perfect image he was supposed to uphold for the general public.

"I want to head it."

"What about your position here?"

"Give it to someone else. Won't be hard. Besides, you have Kunimitsu now, don't you? I hear he did a pretty good job, for a sensei. Might as well put him up for it."

"It was his choice. And yes, he did well. Very well. And you would do well in not insulting him again like this."

"He's yours now anyway. No point. So, do I get the job or not?"

Yukimura's lips thinned at the tone of voice, so much like Niou's but Niou would never have meant disrespect with it.

"You're leaving in the morning. And Renji, even if you do run that facility in the future, you still answer to me. Never forget that."


End file.
